


Moving In

by elebridith



Series: Face Value [6]
Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elebridith/pseuds/elebridith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey gets his own place. And Eliot brings his toothbrush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my Face Value!Verse, almost six months after Face Value (means shortly after planting Roots). Re-beta'd and southernified by rocketpool.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, no one, nothing. Just playing.

It was Moving Day. Lindsey's condo was finally ready and he declared it high time that he got his stuff out of Nate's guest room. The whole team helped. Parker had even reluctantly offered the zip line, but Lindsey had convinced her that he was absolutely capable of carrying a bunch of boxes into and out of the elevator. And it wasn't like he had a whole household to move. He had bought basic furniture which was delivered a few hours ago, and of course there were his clothes and the guitar, but everything else would come in bit by bit.

Lindsey dropped a box full of books to the floor, straightened, rolled his shoulders and looked around. Nate and Sophie were busy arranging chairs in the living room, Eliot and Parker were carrying boxes and stuff, and Hardison had just finished working on connecting phone lines and setting up router for the laptop.

"There you go. All set." Hardison got up with a proud, satisfied smile. "I hooked you up with the fastest internet speed available to men, the phone lines are good and this is an emergency button.” He pointed to a green button that looked like a light switch. “Sends silent signal directly to Nate. Just in case someone's out to get you or something."

Lindsey made a face. _If Wolfram and Hart is coming here to get me, I won't even have time to reach that thing. Let's hope it's not necessary._ "Very funny, Hardison. But thanks."

A small sound made Lindsey look up and turn around. He had to smile at the picture in front of him. Eliot had dropped the last box with Lindsey's stuff on the floor and was now sorting things and putting them away. Parker threw him an amused look and a knowing grin, which Eliot only answered by raising one eyebrow, apparently completely unimpressed. She then turned to Hardison and stage-whispered "Married couple."

Eliot’s gruff "I heard that!" made them both giggle. Lindsey rolled his eyes and almost snorted out a laugh, but suppressed it at the last moment. He went over to Nate, who had just put down the last of the chairs he had been arranging.

Nate grinned as he stretched his back. "Ready for your own four walls?" He picked up the bundle of keys from the small table where Lindsey had left them earlier. "Here. These are yours now." He made a slightly exaggerated serious face and dropped them in Lindsey's hands.

Lindsey closed his hand around them, relishing the solid weight. _Mine. My own home._ He smiled, wide and delighted. "Yeah, feels good. And, Nate... thanks." He gave the older man a grateful look. "For letting me crash this long and... yeah. Everything."

Nate smiled and shook his head. "Don't mention it." He looked around questioningly. "You need any more help? Everything here?"

Lindsey nodded and ticked everything off on his fingers. "Yeah. Chairs, clothes, some food, my guitar. All set. And soon as I'm really settled, we can do a proper house-warming party."

Sophie smiled and clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Sounds excellent. And if you need any help decorating..." She beamed and looked like she was already half on her way to the store.

Lindsey's eyes widened and his smile froze a little as he desperately tried to think of a way to put _Holy shit no fucking way!_ more politely. Nate quickly grabbed Sophie's arm. "Sophie, sweetheart, I think Lindsey's got a little different taste than you..."

Despite Nate's soothing tone of voice Sophie pouted, looking a little hurt. Lindsey hurried to give her his best appreciative smile. "Thanks for the offer, Sophie. I'll, ah, get back to you if something comes up, okay?"

Sophie suddenly grinned teasingly and gave him a wink. "No, you won't. But it's nice of you to say it."

Lindsey laughed, a little embarrassed. _Caught. One day I'll figure out when she's serious._

Hardison peeked into the room and looked at Lindsey, grinning. "I don't see any more boxes outside. Everything in?"

Lindsey mentally counted the boxes and sighed involuntarily when he realized that it would take a lot of lists and shopping trips until he really had everything he needed. He shrugged. _Step by step. We’ll see._ He nodded at Hardison. "Yeah. Thanks for the help, everyone. Sorry it got so late. See y'all tomorrow."

Hardison and Parker waved their goodbye and left; Nate and Sophie followed. Lindsey turned around and looked at Eliot who was just stowing away Lindsey's guitar away carefully. He caught Eliot’s eyes, suddenly feeling anxious as he realized that they hadn’t talked about the thing that mattered most to him. "What about you? You're staying, right?" It was supposed to sound matter-of-fact, but Lindsey flinched inwardly at the hint of pleading he hadn’t been able to hide completely.

Eliot slowly moved towards him and tilted his head, just a small amused smile on his face. "Actually, I was hopin' I could. Don't much feel like driving down to my place." He smirked. "Unless you don't want me here, then I'll just knock on Nate's door."

"Don't ya dare." Lindsey grinned, wide and a little relieved. Sure, in the last few weeks "out for a job" had been the only reason for them not to spend the night together, but this was his own place now and inviting Eliot to stay here was... different. _I thought he'd freak out over that. Guess I'm still too pessimistic..._

Eliot's eyes were now fixed on him, glinting with amusement. He slowly moved closer until he was standing directly in front of Lindsey who didn't move at all, just closed his eyes, his breath speeding up a little. He could feel Eliot's body warmth before his strong fingers cupped Lindsey’s face and nudged his chin. Warm breath teased over his skin, lips just ghosted over his own, barely touching.

He gasped a little and heard Eliot's voice, softly chuckling. "So... means I can stay, right?" Lindsey slowly nodded and unconsciously parted his lips a bit, waiting for Eliot to close that last distance already... and all of a sudden he realized that this growl he was hearing now didn't come from Eliot's throat. In fact, it didn't come from Eliot at all. His eyes flew open as Eliot stepped back and started to laugh. "Linds – we ain't headin' to the bedroom now. The kitchen would be better. Your stomach sounds like a grizzly bear."

Lindsey groaned in frustration and made such a devastated face that Eliot grinned, patted his shoulder and quickly kissed the corner of his mouth. "C'mon. Let's get us somethin’ to eat. Besides..." His grin turned wicked. "I ain't using that bedroom 'til it's dark enough outside. Fuck-ugly wall color.” He smirked. “Not exactly a turn on, y’know...”

Lindsey's eyes widened in mock surprise. He shook his head and used his best posh L.A. voice. "You'd deny me the pleasures of your company just because you don't like the wall color?"

Eliot crinkled his nose and looked dead serious. "You bet. 's disgusting. I think I'd rather move back to Nate's couch." Lindsey's eyes widened even more. He wasn't sure if Eliot was really kidding anymore, until he added with a smirk "And don't even think about the word 'blindfold', boy."

Lindsey narrowed his eyes for a moment. Eliot had clearly been joking just now, but there had been something in his eyes for just a split secondthat told him not to press on that subject. _One of his inner demons, I guess. Maybe he'll tell me one day._ He shoved the thought away, tilted his head and pouted exaggeratedly at Eliot. "I ain't gonna get to paint the walls until next week. How about..." He grinned suddenly as a wicked idea crossed his mind. "We could ask Sophie to buy us some drapes."

The smirk on Eliot’s face was abruptly replaced by a look of complete horror. "No way. She’d drag us with her, and...“ He shuddered. “You remember that one time where we needed to decorate a room for the job?”

Lindsey’s eyes widened at the memory. He swallowed. “Yeah. Three stores only to pick out flower arrangements.”

Eliot nodded grimly. “Just... put some paint on top of the shopping list, okay?"

Lindsey grinned, satisfied with the outcome. "Deal. Now..." He moved closer and dropped his voice to a whisper. "It's almost dark outside..."

Eliot gave him a stern look and adamantly shook his head. "Kitchen."

Lindsey sighed, but as his stomach gave another growl, even louder this time, he reluctantly gave in. "Guess you're right. Is there anything better in the fridge than the bread an’ cheese I put in?"

Eliot nodded. "Yeah. I stocked it up a bit. I’m thinkin’ omelette? With tomatoes and cheese?"

Lindsey licked his lips. "Sounds awesome." He followed Eliot into the kitchen, dropped into a chair and just watched as Eliot took charge of the kitchen and prepared the food. A warm feeling spread through his body. _Home. This could be... will be home._

After a few minutes the comfortable silence was broken as Eliot glared at the tomatoes, then at the knife he was holding and muttered "Stupid things." He looked up and threw Lindsey an almost accusing glare. "Who bought those? Gotta bring my own, these are crap."

Lindsey had to laugh. "Hardison brought them. Said somethin’ about a giveaway."

Eliot snorted. “Typical. Guy wouldn’t know a decent blade if it got stuck in his ass.”

He continued his work. Lindsey shifted in his chair, feeling just a bit anxious. "You know..." He hesitated and then casually stated "You could just bring your stuff here. Would make things a little easier."

The sentence hung in the air, and Lindsey just knew that he had overdone it. He didn’t dare to move. A few endless seconds ticked by, before Eliot finally looked up, his hands stilling for a moment. He caught Lindsey's eyes. "You askin' me to move in?"

His voice sounded defensive, but Lindsey could see that it wasn't the knee-jerk reaction he had been afraid of - Eliot's stance was only a bit tense, and there was actually an amused twinkle in his eyes. Lindsey grinned a little, feeling relieved. "I'm asking you to bring your stuff. Clothes, toothbrush... like you did at Nate's. No more."

Eliot put down the knife, turned to Lindsey and crossed his arms. "I'm gonna keep my apartment."

His tone of voice was serious, but not defensive. Lindsey nodded and kept his voice and face neutral. "Of course." He waited, not wanting to put any pressure on the other man.

Eliot studied him for another little while and then looked away. He rubbed his nose and huffed out a little laugh. "I... might have..." He looked at Lindsey again and grinned, looking slightly embarrassed. "I might have already brought a few things. In my bag, in the living room."

Lindsey grinned back, delighted. "Left side of the bed, then? Closer to the door?"

Eliot's lips twitched. "Sounds good." He crossed his arms again, trying to return to the stern look but not entirely succeeding. "'s just a few things. 'm not really... y'know.” He scrunched his nose and shifted on his feet a bit, and then grinned visibly relieved as Lindsey’s stomach rumbled again loudly.“And now lemme finish this here or you'll starve in front of me."

Lindsey laughed and got up to fetch plates. _Home. And now it really_ _ is  _ _._

The omelette was delicious, of course. Eliot dropped his emptied duffle bag on the floor of the bedroom, looked around and shook his head. Lindsey leaned in the door frame, grinning cheerfully. "Y'know, I still think we should let Sophie buy..." He broke off the sentence at Eliot's glare. "Okay, okay... how about we just..." He smirked, reached behind him and switched off the lamp. The only light in the room came from the city lights outside, and Lindsey nodded, satisfied. _Dark enough to hide the wall color._ He could vaguely see Eliot's shadowy form coming towards him.

"That... could work." Eliot's voice was low and husky.

And then there were only sounds and touches left. Fingers tangling in long hair, tugging softly. Lips finally meeting, with small needy sounds of _want,_ the rustling of clothes taken off and falling to the floor. The soft thud of two bodies dropping on the bed, the sound of breathing getting faster. Hands wandering over heated skin, exploring, touching. Soft gasps and hisses, pleading sounds without words. Fingertips brushing over faces, reading familiar outlines in the dark. Lingering caresses and slow strokes, gentle holds changing to bruising grips. Fast breaths turning to harsh panting, moans, gasps, sharp intakes of air and whimpers. Mouth and teeth against skin, nibbles and soft bites. Sweat-slicked bodies moving, with each other, against each other, hands holding on, nails digging into skin, and finally a muffled moan and a rough gasp that sounded like a name.

The movements stopped, but their bodies were still pressed together, limbs were still tangled, sweaty skin cooling off. The fast harsh panting slowed down and after a while there was a small shift into a comfortable position. A soft voice whispered "Welcome home, baby," followed by the rustling of sheets and then only the soft sound of sleepy breathing prevented the room now from being completely silent.

***

Lindsey entered the office the next morning in a very cheerful mood. He peeked into Nate's room. "Morning, Nate."

Nate looked up and greeted him with a smile. "Morning, Lindsey. How was the first night in your own place?"

Lindsey couldn't hide a very happy, very satisfied grin. "Yeah, we slept well, uh... eventually." He bit his lower lip and had to laugh at Nate's mockingly disgusted please-no-more-details look. "Eliot says I gotta paint the walls, though. Otherwise he’s moving back to your couch."

Nate started to laugh. "As if. Where is he, anyway?"

Lindsey pointed direction Hardison's office. "Got held up. Hardison needed advice on something."

Nate nodded and then raised his eyebrows questioningly. "So... he's moving in then?"

Lindsey scoffed. "Please. Eliot? Moving in? And givin’ up his apartment? No way." He grinned wickedly. "He just brought a few things. You know, clothes, toothbrush..."

Nate laughed out and stated very earnest "He's moving in."

Lindsey gave him a wink. "Just don't tell him."


End file.
